El Presidente
El Presidente is the president (or facsimile of such) of Tropico, a small Caribbean island nation. El Presidente can be a man or a woman, but is always addressed at as a man. As the de facto leader of the island, El Presidente holds total power, but also has constant threats to it: interference of the USA or USSR, an usurpation from an election, a rebel uprising, or even a military coup. El Presidente has a Swiss Bank Account which holds his/her retirement fund, which functions as the end-games high score. Background (One is selected at start) Any aspiring El Presidente always has a history already legendary (or notorious as the case may be), before he/she assumes control of their own Tropico, drastically molding how he/she percieves the world, (and how, in turn, the world perceives him/her). Backgrounds can be as heroic as the Man of the People or War Hero, or as satirical as a Pop Star or Travel Agent, but all of them have some effect on relations with the Tropico residents, and the Cold War powers. *Moscow University *Harvard University *Miner *Farmer *Biblical Scholar *Man of the People *Booze Baron *Leftist Author *Fortunate Son *Self-made Man *Silver Spoon *Generalissimo *Chief of Police *Developer *Naturalist *Professor *Pop Singer *Travel Agent *War Hero *Oil Tycoon *Secret Agent Rise to Power (One is selected at start) Once an El Presidente has determined his/her roots, he/she is ready to take over the island. There are many ways one can do so, from as simple to being elected, to as ruthless as a coup, to as shady as buying out the election. One's Rise to Power designates who is friend and who is foe (for the most part) of your newly controlled populace, and will shape the early game political situation. *Communist Rebellion *Capitalist Rebellion *Elected as Socialist *Elected as Fascist *Elected as Capitalist *Elected for Family Values *Military Coup *Religious Appointment *Installed by KGB *Installed by CIA *Bought the Election *Heir Apparent *Hotel Corporate Buyout *Velvet Revolution Qualities (Two are selected at start) No matter how much an El Presidente can be seedy, pompous, or villainous, the man/woman has some redeeming qualities. After all, how could he/she run the country if he/she didn't? Qualities help to improve an El Presidentes relationships, administration, and gameplay further, with little if any "setbacks". *Charismatic *Hardworking *Financial genius *Green Thumb *Administrator *Diplomatic *Empathy *Entrepreneurial *Scholarly *Athletic *Well-Traveled *Sociable *Patriot *Populist Flaws (Two are selected at start) No matter how benevolent, well-meaning, or caring El Presidente can be, all of them have some character flaw or dark secret that can possibly be the death of them in the turbulent political climate of Tropico (some are just a lot more obvious than others). El Presidentes flaws, from being a paranoiac militarist, to an alcoholic womanizer, to even someone that is flatulent at the worst possible times, have very negative impacts on gameplay, (with the odd exception here and there). *Kleptomaniac *Womanizer *Compulsive Liar *Ugly *Alcoholic *Flatulent *Compulsive Gambler *Paranoid *Coward *Moronic *Short Tempered *Pompous *Tourette's Syndrome *Cheapskate *Religious Zealot *Great Schmoozola *Jingo *Lazy